Destiny of Magic
by icesk8r12
Summary: AU In world of secret magic, mysteries unfold and friends are forced to make choices. Romances start to reveal themselves in complicated ways. Evil is moving from within the shadows. What will become of ShinRa Academy? Of the world? Read A/N for more info


**A/N: In a world of hidden magic. Everyone must band together to fight the ultimate evil. New friendships will be formed, romances made, and betrayals of your closest friends. **

**Cloud is a young teen whose mother has decided to uproot him from his home and take him to Midgar, where he will attend ShinRa Academy, a school of many secrets. He will soon find out that he may not know as much about himself as he had once thought. His "normal life" is coming to quick end.**

**Tifa has known Cloud all of her life. They've been friends since diapers. She knows about Cloud's "special" lineage. She has known all along that she would attend ShinRa Academy. **

**Aerith is young flower loving girl who has always had a special gift of making friends wherever she goes. She just might hold some secrets of her own.**

**Zack is fun loving, energetic, loyal friend, just like a puppy. He meets Cloud and instantaneously the two become friends. He has been attending ShinRa Academy for awhile now.**

**Isabel, AKA Izzi, is a spazz-headed teen who can and will find out every little detail about you. Even the ones you don't even know yourself! She is new to ShinRa Academy, but not to its secrets.**

**You'll also get to meet many more characters along the way. Some include Yuna, Tidus, Rikku, and Paine. There are many secrets to be found along the way. Will our young heroes make out of this alive?**

**Some pairings include triangles! Uh-oh!**

**Tifa x Cloud x Aerith triangle**

**Aerith x Zack x Izzi triangle**

**Yuna x Tidus of course! **

**And many, many more!**

PROLOGUE: A NEW SCHOOL

(Cloud's POV)

Life for me has always been of the ordinary. Nothing spectacular, just average and normal. Although once, when I was a little boy, I met this girl. We both went to the same preschool. I know this will sound really weird, but this girl could make things sing and dance. I don't mean this figuratively speaking either. She would make her dolls stand and dance with each other by using her mind or something. We would have these little tea parties together during recess where the dolls and stuffed animals would come alive with laughter and movement as if they were real people. One day she just disappeared and I never heard from her again. Now as I think back, was this real or just the imagination of a young child? I've never even heard of anyone else being able to do such things, so it can't be real. I wonder if I'll ever meet this girl again.

* * * *

"Enough!" a voice calls from somewhere in the distance. I can't quite figure out if it's real or a dream. I slowly opened my eyes as some loud crash comes from somewhere downstairs. I jump out of bed and race down the stairs to find my mother in the kitchen looking quite angry. I felt sorry for whoever was at the receiving end of that glare. I slowly move my eyes to look at what pitiful being was in for it today. As I slowly turned around, I saw our giant bookcase on the ground with its many books sprawled across the floor. Sitting very still, with his head hung low and eyes lifted in quiet apology, was our dog.

"Buddy! I have had enough of this nonsense! Get in your cage!" I could tell my mom was furious from the tone of her voice.

"Uh, Mom...?" I started to say but trailed off after I couldn't think of what say. She just looked at me with a weary face.

"Cloud, could you please clean this mess up for me? I have got food cooking for the neighbors' party tonight. I'm completely swamped with things to do." She sighed.

"Yeah, I'll take care of it." I turned and looked at that dreading mess. 'So many books...' I thought to myself.

Just as I finished cleaning up the mess, some strange guy walked up our porch. The door bell rang once, then twice. I stood up and walked over to the door and opened it.

"Hello, young man. Are your parents home?" he asked me.

"Uh, yeah. My mom is. And I'm sixteen by the way..." I mumbled that last part. "Wait here, I'll just go get her." I walked into the kitchen and saw my mom standing over the oven with some kind of spice in her hand. She never uses a cookbook and she's amazing at cooking. Everyone asks her to cater their parties. "Mom? There's some guy at our door asking for you."

"Oh? Alright." she said and walked toward the door. As soon as she left, I reached for one the lemon tarts my mom had made for the party. "Cloud Strife! Don't you dare touch those lemon tarts!" she scolded before I could even touch them. How she could do that, I could never figure out. It had to be a mom thing. I shook my head and walked back upstairs.

* * * *

"Cloud?" my mom called from my bedroom doorway. I looked up from my book. "I have a question to ask you."

"Um, ok? Shoot." I shrugged my shoulders. She sort of hesitated before she walked over and sat on the edge of my bed.

"Well, I, uh..." she started. "I was actually thinking, how would you like to go to a boarding school? Not because you're any trouble or anything, but I thought it might be a good experience for you. It's not like it would be any trouble for you, since making the transition from middle school to high school. Besides, I was offered a catering job in Midgar for this huge company. I catered a party for them last year remember? Well, they wanted to hire me for all of their events. It wouldn't be a permanent job, just something until after the Christmas holidays."

"That's awesome, Mom! You know, the whole catering thing. As for the boarding school... all of my friends are here though..." I said.

"But you could make some new friends. Cloud, please. Besides, your father wanted you to go to this school. It's a very, well you could say, special school. He went there when he was your age." she smiled.

"Really? You mean the school you're talking about is the 'super elite ShinRa Academy'?! Can I even get into that school?" I asked her incredulously. The school my dad went to. I remember he would always tell me how it was an amazing school with so many mysteries. I remember once when I was little he hoped that I too would one day be able to attend. I had forgotten, it was a thing of the past.

"Yes! In fact, that man who was at our door was a rep from the school. I had them for some information on the school and expected a letter in the mail or something, but they sent a rep all the way here!" she said excitedly.

"I'm going to take a guess and say I don't exactly have a choice in the matter do I?" I sighed.

"Well you always have a choice, but you would break your poor mother's heart if you didn't go." she turned to the side and pretended to wipe a tear. She knew I would get suckered in.

"Fine, I'll go..." I said reluctantly. Then she turned and smiled at me. I couldn't help but smile as well. I enjoy seeing my mom happy. We've been through a lot of tough stuff together. For awhile I thought neither one of would ever be able to smile again.

I sat there on my bed, once again alone, and thought of what my new life consist of. Suddenly I got this strange feeling that something weird was going to happen.

**At the end of each chapter, our characters will have a little discussion. They're going to give you an idea of what's coming up next. Somehow, I don't think this'll work out too well…**

**Izzi: I have a problem here!**

**Tifa: I'm sorry…**

**Zack: You ARE a problem!**

**Cloud: Zack…**

**Izzi: Well I do! How come Cloud gets the prologue all to himself?! *Cloud blushes***

**Aerith: Because that's how the author wanted it. **

**Izzi: It's not fai- *hand clomped over mouth***

**Zack: Peace and quiet! OWW! Don't people! You might have rabies or something!**

**Izzi: I don't care. *sticks tongue out***

**Aerith: I'm pretty sure she doesn't have rabies, Zack…**

**Tifa: *sigh***

**Cloud: Um, guys? What are we supposed to be doing again?**

**Zack, Izzi, Tifa: Who knows.**

**Aerith: I think it was something about a preview?**

**Cloud: Oh.**

**Yuna: ShinRa Academy coming right up!**

**All: YUNA? **

**Yuna: *smiles and runs off leaving everyone shocked***

**Izzi: Chao for now!**


End file.
